Lost and Found
by KariStarr
Summary: Kari is getting married....but to who??


Lost and Found

Lost and Found By Kawaii and Kari*Starr 

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon.If I did many many people would be very scared. Thank you.And thanks to Kawaii, who gave me the rough draft to *fix up*.I love you!!!!Please Review!!!

Kari woke and sleepily rubbed her eyes.The alarm rang in her newly awake ears, and she quickly pounded it to stop the horrid sound.5:05.Time to wake up.She had barely slept last night, and now the effects of her sleeplessness were starting to overcome her.She wanted to roll over and sleep some more, but she forced herself to get out of bed.Then she remembered something.

"Today is my day," she smiled to herself.She giggled and ran to the calendar.She smiled at it.It was a specialized calendar that Izzy had made her last year for her birthday.This month, July, had a large picture of her and T.K. making funny faces for the camera.She laughed, remembering that day, as well as others that were spent in the Digital World.She was now 20 and memories of the Digidestined were fresh in her mind.Some memories that she didn't want to remember.She sighed to herself, and let her eyes wander to today's date.She smiled again.

The calendar stated in bright red letters, "GETTING MARRIED!!".Kari laughed and did a twirl.Today was the day.She picked up her red calendar pen and drew a heart around the words.

"Yes, today is my day."She frowned suddenly, staring at the picture on the calendar."Then why do I feel so empty?" she asked herself.

**Flashback**

"T.K.!" Kari yelled, running after a tall, blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy.She caught up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist as a greeting.Then she sneaked a look behind her.A boy with puffed up brown hair and large brown eyes was chasing after her, calling her name like a madman.She pretended not to hear him.

"Trying to get away from Davis?" T.K. said, smiling as he put his arm around her waist as she had his.

Kari smiled at him."How'd you know?" she said, laughing.T.K. laughed along with her.T.K. went silent for a second, looked back at Davis, and then looked at Kari again.He did this several times, and then took a deep breath."You okay, Teeks?" Kari asked, concern on her face.

"He really likes you," T.K. said quietly.Kari looked behind her, at Davis, who was now sitting on a bench, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I know," Kari said, equally quiet with T.K.T.K. took another deep breath, as if gathering his nerves.

"So why haven't you ever gone out with him?" T.K. asked, trying to be casual about it.Kari burst into sudden laughter.T.K. didn't laugh."I was serious."

Kari looked at her feet.She hadn't expected that.She didn't know what to say.The answer was obvious, but she didn't want to say it out loud.Not yet. She took a shaky breath and looked at her feet."I…guess it's because...I don't like him… that way.I…like…you," she stuttered.After a few silent moments, she looked up.T.K. had a huge grin on his face. 

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," T.K. said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.Kari blushed."I like you too, Kari."T.K. wrapped her up in his arms.Kari smiled into his chest. 

She sighed happily."T.K., say I'm yours forever."

T.K. smiled at the girl in his arms."You're mine forever."

**End Flashback**

Kari sighed sadly.That was two years ago, a few days after High School graduation.She missed those days.What beautiful days they were.Kari had a sudden urge to go through her picture album.She pulled it out from under her bed.She opened it up and saw the smiling faces of all her friends looking back at her.

She turned a page and then saw a picture that made her instantly burst into tears.It was the last photo in the album.It was at a bus station.A photo of her, Matt and T.K.

**Flashback**

The bus station was buzzing with activity.T.K. was leaving for college, only three months after Kari had admitted she liked him.And he was going so far away.He had received a basketball scholarship and Kari had urged him to take it.Kari managed to get another passenger to take a picture of the three of them before the bus had to leave."I'm gonna miss you," Kari said to T.K., tears running down her cheeks. 

T.K. tried to smile."I'm gonna miss you, too, Kari."A horn blew, signaling it was time to go.T.K. engulfed Kari in a hug and gave her a kiss.He gave his brother a hug, saying things that Kari couldn't hear.Then he walked towards his bus.At the last minute he turned and ran back.He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kari.He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.More tears came to her eyes.Kari now knew she loved him, but she couldn't tell him.They had never said it.And Kari didn't want to get in the way of T.K.'s basketball career. 

Kari sat down on a near-by bench and instantly tore into the letter.She was smiling as tears came down her face.Matt sat next to her, draping his arm over the back of the bench."What's it say, kid?" he said, peering over her shoulder.

"None of your business," Kari laughed through her tears.She moved her shoulder away from Matt so he couldn't see.This soon tuned into a battle.She would turn, he would counter.Soon they were both laughing.

They both fell to the ground in a heap, Matt squishing her under him."Get off," Kari laughed.Matt stared into her eyes.Kari was starting to get freaked out."Um, Matt?" she asked.

Kari didn't even know what was happening until it was over.Matt's lips had just barely brushed hers.It didn't even deserve the title 'kiss', but Kari knew that's what it looked like.She immediately pushed Matt off of her, and stood up.Just to see T.K. staring at her, face twisted in pain, through the bus window.The bus left.

"NO!!!" Kari yelled, sobbing.But it was too late.She doubled over, the pain was too heavy to stay standing.She saw the letter on the ground where she had dropped it when she and Matt had wrestled.She looked at the last line of the letter and cried harder.

She fell to the ground and left Matt standing stunned, both at himself and at everything in general.The letter lay open on the ground.Matt picked up the letter and read the last few lines out loud."…_Yours forever, T.K.P.S. I love you._"Matt slapped himself."Shit."Kari willed herself to her feet and ran out of the station.

**End Flashback**

Kari forced herself to dry up her tears.Today was her wedding day.It was a happy day.She pushed the photo album under the bed again.She couldn't stop her tears, though.She hadn't heard from T.K. since that day.She had tried to contact him, but he never returned her calls or her letters.She would've shown up at his front door, but she had no idea where he lived.

And then there was Matt. Soon after T.K. had left, he met a young American girl named Tara while on tour with his band and fell in love.She was a sweet thing, brown hair, green eyes.She was an actress.They were going to get married.Until a fatal car accident left Tara in a coma for eight months before dying.Matt was devastated.He quit his band, and moved far away.He had lost contact with everyone.

Kari got up and blew her nose, dried her tears.That was the past.There was nothing she could do about it.She sighed and moved to the mirror and started to brush her hair.Something on her desk caught her eye.A small gold bracelet with hearts on it.She smiled and remembered when she got it…

**Flashback**

"KARI!!!KAAAARRRRRII!!!!!!!!!WAIT UP!!!!!" Davis yelled, running after Kari, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind T.K.It was the middle of senior year, a few more months until she and T.K. would find each other.It was Kari's 18th birthday today.

T.K. saw the boy running after them and laughed, "Here comes Master Love!"Kari laughed as Davis whipped by them and halted in front of them.

Davis was trying to speak, but was so out of breath he couldn't.When he finally found his breath, he said, "T.I. could (gasp) you (cough) let me and Kari talk alone?"

T.K. shrugged and said, "Sure."He walked off a little ways down the street and sat on a bench.

"What is it?" Kari said, a little annoyed.She was sure that T.K. was just about to ask her out.She sighed, looking longingly at the bench at which T.K. sat.Davis' voice caught her attention again.

"Happy birthday!!I...um… got you some presents," he said, handing her two boxes, a card and a bouquet of flowers.Kari smiled and opened the card, which said, _I love you, Kari!_.She grinned and put the card in her backpack.She opened the bigger box and revealed a box of candy.The smaller box, however, contained a beautiful golden bracelet with hearts on it.

"Oh, Davis," Kari murmured, astonished."I can't accept this."

"No, it's yours, really.Keep it!" Davis said, a smile stretching all across his face.He helped her put it on her wrist."It looks beautiful on you," Davis said.Kari couldn't help herself.She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the gifts, Davis," Kari said.She let go of him and was about to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I was wondering if you…wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Kari turned around, unsure how to answer.Kari didn't want to say 'no' to Davis again.He really was trying hard.One date couldn't hurt…but she liked T.K.She sighed."Sure, why not."

"YES!" Davis yelled, jumping up."I'll see you tonight at 6 then.Bye!!"Davis hurried off, an idiot grin plastered on his face.Kari smiled and walked back over to T.K. 

"What was that all about?" T.K. asked.

**End Flashback**

Kari smiled at the thought of Davis.Despite her love for T.K., their date had been fun.Davis wasn't as bad as she had always thought.They actually went on a few more dates before Kari gently broke it off.

And after T.K. had gone off to college, she even dated Davis for a few months.But it didn't work out.He was too closely linked to T.K.She couldn't be around him and not think about T.K.So she broke up with him a second time.

Though Kari had broken his heart twice, he still didn't give up.He was completely against her marriage.As if on cue, the phone rang."Hello?"

"Kari, listen to me, you can't go through with this wedding!"

"Davis, give me one good reason," she replied, but she could think of a million herself.

"Because I love you!" Davis said.

"Davis…" Kari sighed.Click.Davis hung up.Kari smiled."See you at the wedding, Davis," she said to the dead line.Kari didn't care what Davis thought.She made a promise to her fiancé, and she intended to keep it.She did love him.Didn't she?

Kari shook her head.Of course she loved him.She wouldn't be marrying him today if she didn't.Kari put on her gold bracelet.Then why did she feel so lost?Something was missing.A gaping hole was in her life, and she couldn't fill it.Her fiancé only helped lessen the pain…

**Flashback**

Kari walked through the park, wiping her eyes on an already worn out tissue.She had to get away from work.It had been one year since T.K. had left, she had broken up with Davis for the second time and Matt's Tara was in her sixth month of coma.She sat down on a bench.Today was a really bad day.Today was a day when the weight of her life had come crashing down on her.She put her head in her hands and wept.

Kari could feel someone approach her.She forced herself to look up and looked into the striking brown eyes of a young American.He had short, dark brown hair and was fairly tall.He appeared to be her age."Are you okay, Miss?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Umm…yeah," she said, wiping away her tears.He smiled at her.She couldn't help but smile back.

"My name's Jacob.Jacob Nicholas."He sat down next to her and put a hand out.Kari took it.

"Kari.Kari Kamiya."She smiled again.It was infectious.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" Jacob asked.Kari felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a year.

"Sure."

**End Flashback**

Now, less than a year later, she and Jacob were getting married.It should have been the happiest day in her life.But she didn't feel very happy.Her eyes wandered around her room and landed on the 'wedding' wall.It was the wall where she put all the wedding pictures of her friends.The first one she passed over was of Tai and Sora.She remembered that day.It was a wonderful wedding.Sora looked so beautiful.The next picture that caught her eye was of Izzy and Mimi's wedding.She laughed.No one in a million years would have expected that.Then was Joe.He had married a woman named Takara, whom he had met in medical school.They now worked in the same family clinic.

Kari's eyes passed over a few more pictures, the pictures of people that were going to get married.The first was of Willis and Yolei.Yolei had gone to college in America just to be close to him.They were so cute.They were getting married in three months.Next was Ken.He proposed to an Irish woman named Erica.She was always in a good mood and fun to have around.They haven't set a date yet.Lastly, was Cody.He found a Hawaiian woman named Kali while he was in law school.They were getting married in six months.

Kari sighed.The last thee of the Digidestined she didn't want to think about.Davis was still chasing her.Matt hadn't been heard from in a year.Still no one knew where he was.And T.K…Kari brushed a tear from her eye.She couldn't start that again.He was the past.

Kari looked at the clock.6:48.Damn.She was already over 45 minutes late for breakfast.She threw on a sundress, hurriedly brushed her teeth and put on some makeup.Kari grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.Her car couldn't go fast enough.She arrived at the diner just as her friends were finishing their breakfasts.

"Kari!!" Yolei shrieked, jumping up and enfolding her in a hug."Where have you been?"

Kari half-smiled, "At home…reminiscing…" 

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Sora asked, concern written on her face.Sora rubbed her bulging tummy absently.

Kari sucked it up and grinned, "No.Just thinking about how wonderful today will be…" 

The girls gave a shriek and pulled Kari to a seat.The married girls (Mimi, Sora and Takara) chatted about how wonderful married life was, and the soon-to-be-married ones (Yolei, Kali and Erica) talked about the excitement and how wonderful it was that Kari was getting married today;they also talked about what was Sora going to name the baby…etcetera, etcetera.

"Oh, Izzy is wonderful, he always helps me cook and clean…he's so cute…"

"Really?It's such a pain to get Tai to do anything…"

"Joe always helps…but I have to threaten not to cook ever again.You should see it when he tries to cook…"

"Ken makes wonderful sushi.The best sushi you've ever tasted…"

"I don't think Cody knows what food is!He's always practicing kendo.He started teaching me, and it's so much fun…"

"Willis is teaching me to surf.It's really hard, but I'm getting better at it.And he looks so good in his swimming shorts…"

Kari didn't hear any of it.They just went on with their happy existence, talking about everything but about nothing at all.

"Kari?" Erica asked, touching her shoulder.

"What?" Kari asked, blinking herself out of her daze.

Erica laughed."Takara asked you a question, Hon."

"Oh…" Kari said, "I'm sorry…I…"

"Thinking about tonight?" Yolei asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.The girls laughed.

Kari smiled and shook her head.

Takara asked her question again, "Kari, what attracted you to Jacob?I mean, why are you marrying him?"

Kari faltered.She didn't know how to answer the question.She took a deep breath."Um…he's kind, and sweet…and he just loves everything about me."

There was a chorus of 'Ahh's', and the girls went back to their conversations about food and cleaning and how sweet their husbands and future husbands were.Kari took another deep breath.She had lied and gotten away with it.

**Flashback**

Kari danced around the room in her new dress, laughing like a schoolgirl.The neighbors down the street were having a huge New Year's Eve party and Kari couldn't wait.Everyone was going to be there.Even Willis, Yolei, Mimi and Izzy were going to be there.They were back from America for the holidays.She couldn't wait to meet Joe's fiancé.Kari slipped on some gloves and put on the diamond necklace that Jacob had given her for Christmas.

She turned on some Christmas music and began to put on some makeup."Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Kari sang along.She laughed again and looked at the clock.7:12.Jacob should be here by now.The party started at 7:30.She walked over to the phone and dialed Jacob's cell phone.

Kari did a few twirls as it rang.Jacob answered it."Hello?"

"Jacob!It's me!Where are you?" Kari asked.

"Oh!Kari!I'll be there in about 45 minutes, okay?" Jacob replied.

Kari looked confused."But, honey, the party starts at 7:30."

"Party?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean, party?I've been waiting for this for months.We've talked about it almost every day."

"Yes, and I told you I didn't want to go." 

"What?!?!"

"Yeah, I told you when you first brought it up.I wanted us to have dinner at a nice restaurant and spend some time alone."

Kari felt like crying."But…I've bought a new dress, and I wanted to meet Takara, and Yolei is coming…"

"Hon, I already made the reservations."

"Than cancel them," Kari said coolly.

"The reservations are for 8:30.I'll pick you up in about 45 minutes."

"No.I'm going to the party.And you're going too." Kari said, a few tears starting to come down her face.

"Kari, this will be our first New Year's together.I want it to be special."

"Just like Thanksgiving had to be special.Just like Christmas had to be special.Just like every damn holiday has to be spent with just the two of us.I want to have fun with my friends."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes.We're going to have a long talk in the park, then we're going to dinner.You better be ready."Jacob said, ice in his voice.He hung up.

Kari threw herself on her bed and cried.Then she went into the bathroom, re-did her makeup and was ready when Jacob came in 12 minutes.

**End Flashback**

Kari shivered from the memory.She had gone with Jacob.And they fought for an hour in the park.Then Kari did her makeup a third time and they went to dinner.Jacob proposed and she said yes.

The girls saw her shiver."Kari?" Mimi asked.

"I'm fine, Mimi.What was Kali saying?Something about…"

"Oh, yeah.Cody took me out to the airport.I was really confused.We got on the plane and he wouldn't let me see where we were going.He plugged my ears when the captain spoke.Well, we eventually landed in Japan and he blindfolded me and drove me to a wonderful little park.He sat me down and proposed…"

Breakfast was soon over, and the girls all went shopping, insisting on buying Kari a new wardrobe.Then it was time to get ready.Kari was scooted off to Erica's beauty salon.The women chatted while Erica did Kari's hair extravagantly.Kari spaced out again.

A half an hour later, she was pulled out of space by Erica's hand in front of her face."Kari?Kari?"

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"Your hair is done, sweetie," Erica said.

Kari looked up into the mirror.She gasped."It's beautiful, Rica.Thank you!"She wrapped her arm around Erica and gave her a hug.Then Mimi and Yolei started to do her makeup, while Kali andTakara worked on her nails. Erica started to do Sora's hair, and after Erica was done with Sora and every other girl's hair, Mimi did hers.Everyone took turns doing everyone's makeup and nails.

In another two hours, everything was done and it was time to get to the chapel to get into the dress.Sora helped Kari into her dress and buttoned her up."You look beautiful, Kari," she said.

"Yeah," Kari sighed.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Nothing..."

"I can tell when something is wrong, Kari.It's some motherly sense kicking in or something."Kari laughed.Sora led her to a couch and sat next to her."Now, what's wrong."

"I don't know…Sora…I miss him," Kari said quietly.Kari forced herself not to cry.Her makeup would run.But she couldn't help it, her eyes started to well over.

Sora grabbed a tissue and stated dabbing Kari's eyes."You can't be doing that, sweetie, or we'll have to re-do your makeup.And don't be thinking about him Kari.That's over.You are getting married today."

Kari nodded and put a fake smile on her face.Sora patted her cheek."There you go, honey.I've got to go put my extra large bridesmaid dress on." Sora patted her tummy.Sora started to walk away."Remember, he's not coming back," Sora called over her shoulder.

**Flashback**

Kari looked up at the stars and scooted closer to T.K.They were in a park, stretched out on a tiny, grassy hill.T.K. wrapped his arm around Kari, pulling her closer.Kari sighed happily.T.K. grabbed her hand with his free one.He entwined his fingers in hers and kissed her hand.

They had been laying in silence for over an hour.Just being in each other's presence was enough.Kari rested her head on T.K.'schest.They had known for two weeks now that T.K. had to go far away for college.He was leaving in another two weeks.Kari felt like crying when she thought about it.A tear rolled off her cheek and landed on T.K.'s chest.

"Kari?" T.K. asked, sitting up and bringing her with him.He wiped her tears away.

"It's just that…you're going away and…" Kari was overcome with tears.She buried herself in his chest and cried.T.K. smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I know.I know.I'm sorry.So sorry." T.K. said.He rocked her slowly back and forth.Kari's tears slowly subsided.T.K. kissed her nose.She laughed.They lay back down again.T.K. pointed out a few shooting stars, but other than that it was silent.

"T.K.?" Kari asked after a while. 

"What?" T.K. said rolling over so he could look into her eyes.

"Will you come back for me?" Kari said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

T.K. wrapped her up in his arms."Of course," he said.He gave her a small kiss.

"You promise?" Kari asked when the kiss was over.

T.K. smiled."I promise."She kissed him deeply.

**End Flashback**

Kari ran for the tissues, determined to keep her makeup intact.She could hear the music playing, the processional had started.Yolei nudged her and took her place in line.Kari hurried out, taking her place next to her father.

"Hi, honey!" her dad whispered.

"Dad," Kari smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, darling.I'm so happy!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Kari said, wishing she could feel the same.But she plastered on a huge smile and started to walk.She looked over the smiling faces of her friends and family.Kari almost felt like laughing when she saw Davis.He was fuming and had his arms folded across his chest.

Kari looked up at Jacob.There he stood, smiling, in his nice white tux.Kari wanted to run away.She wanted to run away and never come back.But she kept on walking toward a future she didn't want.

They reached the front of the church and Kari's father kissed her cheek."I love you, Kari," he said.

"I love you, too, Dad."Kari walked up the steps and Jacob took her hand.Kari sighed silently.

The preacher began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God…"Kari was only vaguely aware of what the preacher was saying.He continued but she was thinking of something else.She made herself focus on the preacher."If anyone finds reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."Kari prayed that Davis wouldn't say anything.She had a sigh of relief when the preacher when on and Davis had said nothing.

Kari heard the preacher start to do the "…in sickness and in health…" part of the ceremony.Now there really wasn't any turning back.She sighed and wiped her eyes."I do," Jacob said.Kari clenched her eyes shut.She opened them and forced herself to smile at Jacob.

"Do you, Kari Kamiya, take this man…" the preacher started.Kari kept the smile plastered on her face and did her best to appear happy.Then she heard a creak at the back of the church.A tall blond haired, blue-eyed man walked in.Kari gasped.

"Matt?" she asked, bewildered."How did you get here?We couldn't even send you an invitation…we didn't know where you were…"She stopped talking when another figure entered the church."T.K.," she whispered, and she couldn't hold the tears back.She didn't know what she was doing until she did it.She was running towards the back of the church.She had dropped her bouquet long ago.She fell into T.K.'s arms, sobbing.

T.K. shut his eyes and a few tears ran down his cheek."Oh, Kari, I'm so sorry.I promised I would come back and I didn't and… I wanted to talk to you, call you, but…it…I…" he broke off and hugged Kari tighter.

"T.K. I understand.I missed you so much.If anyone should be sorry it should be me.I…I…" Kari couldn't go on and buried her head in his chest and sobbed.Neither of them could speak anymore.But they didn't need words.Words meant nothing.There was an unspoken bond between them.They just held each other tighter and tighter.

Jacob had to break the silence."Kari?Kari?" Jacob yelled as he ran to them."This is T.J.?The jerk who left you?Kari?"Kari couldn't hear him.Jacob ran up next to them and pushed T.K. away.T.K. pushed him back.Kari started pleading for them to stop, but they wouldn't.Matt tried to separate them to no avail.Kari watched as T.K. took a hard hit to the face.He fell, holding his nose.Kari ran to him and cradled his head in her hands, cursing Jacob all the way." Kari, come on, leave him, we are getting married now." Jacob said, roughly grabbing Kari's arm.

This was enough to make Davis shoot up.Davis managed to separate Jacob's hand from Kari's arm and stepped between the two."Move David!" Jacob said angrily.

"It's Davis, you jerk, Davis.Why can't you get that right?" Davis asked.Jacob wasn't listening.He pushed Davis out of the way and latched onto Kari's arm again.

"Now, T.A., listen to me…" Jacob started, as he pulled Kari up.He didn't get to say anymore.Davis swung hard and got Jacob in the gut.He fell to the ground, dropping Kari's arm.

"Listen, Jacob," Davis said to his fallen body, "I'm tired of you never letting Kari go to any of our parties and always getting everyone's name wrong when you do allow us to see her…"

"Shut-up, Daniel," Jacob wheezed.Davis punched Jacob as hard as he could in the face.Jacob fell back, unconscious.

Davis was stunned."I didn't kill him, did I?Did I?"Joe and Takara came and checked his pulse.

"No," Takara said, "He'll just have a nasty bruise on the left side of his face tomorrow."

"Good," Davis said proudly.He turned around for a second and a dark brown haired girl pounced on him.She kissed him full on the lips.Davis was shocked. But he didn't know what else to do but kiss her back."Wow," Davis breathed."Nice to meet you, too."

The girl blushed."Hi, I'm Bonnie, Jacob's half-sister.I've been waiting forever for someone to do that."She kissed Davis again.

"Well, I am the only one who can call T.L., T.A."He kissed Bonnie again.

Kari smiled and kissed T.K. on the forehead.T.K. sat up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.Everyone else in the audience seemed stunned.Two couples were making out at a wedding…and one of them wasn't the bride and the groom.Matt felt some need to explain."Um…yeah…well…T.K. got an invitation in the mail a while ago, and well…um…I was tired of being a hermit, so I had gone to see him…and well…here we are."Matt grinned like an idiot and blushed.

Mimi ran down from the front of the church and took Kari's hand to get her and T.K.'s attention.They stopped and looked at her."I didn't buy a designer bridesmaid dress for nothing," she said, "Lets have a wedding!"A cheer went up from the crowd.T.K. grabbed Kari's hand.

"I love you more than you could know," he said.

Kari felt tears of joy come to her eyes, " I love you just as much."They kissed again, and for one golden moment, all was right in the world.There were only two people, once lost, and now found.

The End 


End file.
